White Warrior
by Sirius Blacks Fox
Summary: When James is reunited with his twin sister, who is now a mysterious figure, she begins to open up to the person you would least expect to .The one and only sirius black.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first ever fanfic so please go easy, but reviews are always welcome

A hooded figure stood on the edge of an unimaginable scene. Curses were flying left and right, red and green flashes almost constant. Right in the center was bellatrix black and lucius malfoy.

The figure was dressed in pure white. A white cloak floated in the gentle breeze, a short white dress that ended just above the knee, matched with very high white stilettos. The woman lowered her hood, blood red lips poised, grey eyes hid under a pale white mask which just covered her nose and eyes. Beautiful blonde curls were let down from the red ribbon previously holding back her shiny silk hair.

Bellatrix stood forward " so what shall it be this time, Princess? Queen White? or just plain old Elizabeth? huh?" she sneered. Elizabeth seemed unvased. " i really pity you, dear old bella. Your the same age as me and you feel like you have accomplished your dreams, let me tell you, its just begining to get interesting. Leave these muggles ALONE"  
>As she said this her sleeve slowly dropped, showing a number of black tatoos. By this time all the death eaters (roughly 20) had stopped and was staring at Elizabeth.<p>

With one flick of her hand 15 death eaters were tied up, the rest ran, and as bella went to disapperate elizabeth shouted " by the way bella, its White Warrior to you, remember it, you will need it when you go back to school!" Bellatrix was only 17, and elizabeth knew she had plans at hogwarts. Leaving that thought, she went to help all the injured muggles and wizards that had been hurt. This was just the begining she knew. 


	2. Chapter 2

A number of pops could be heard, followed by the rush of half a dozen men. ain. Dumbledore and some of the order had apperated straight to the scene, wands ready, only to find a tall figure aiding the hurt. Dumbledore had brung mad-eye, a knewly graduated kingsley and harold potter. They were all shocked to see the peace and so many death eaters tied up.

The mysterious woman had her hood up and as she heard the pop she span around, wand poised. She stormed over to Dumbledore and said with determination " Albus Dumbledore, what is my full name?". The order looked shocked at this, but albus answered without fault " my dear, you are Elizabeth Elliouse Magenta Potter, but i must ask, what is your patrounous?" she returned his smile" but of course, a phoenix". They both gave each other a rib crushing hug, "im so glad your back, i was so worried" whispered dumbledore.

The order looked on in awe as the scene unravled, however this was interupted by a small aching sob. Harold had started to cry...that was when everyone relised what the girls name was... Potter. Harold basicly tackled Elizabeth in attept to hug her. "i...i thought you were...gone or, or dead" sniffled mr potter. Elizabeth laughed a hollow laugh " this is me we are talking about, im not leaving this place for some time to come, and i will be darned if death eaters can kill me" she said told everyone to go home, as miss potter had taken care of the situation. As Elizabeth limped to her pure black motor bike, harold asked " please honey... come home...?". without hesitation she said yes... Dumbledore had already asked her to attend hogwarts for what would be her last year, mainly to help prepare new order members in disguise, as a normal transfer student. She had a few things to take care of first though... like seeing her twin again,... James. 


	3. Chapter 3

Emily Potter, mother of two, was pacing the front room of the Potter mansion. There was 7 rooms for three of them now. James was sat on the floor waxing his new broom,he didnt know a thing, he thoguht his sister had been sent to an all girls school. He also hadnt been there to see his fathers patrounous come through the window telling her to be prepared.

The unlocking of the front door awoke emily from her deep thoughts. James yelled "hey dad! wanna see my new broom? its awsome!", however there was no reply. James looked up to his mother with a look of shock on his face, his father NEVER ignored him, no matter what. A moment later and two figures came into the room. Behind her husband, stood her little girl, only she wasnt so little anymore. She hadnt saw her in 4 years. Harsh scars covered every inche of her slender figure, still open gashes marked her arms. Tatooes were over her showlder, and from what she could see, her back too.

James looked up at the intruder, to see a beautiful blonde standing in the doorway. His heart nearly lept out of his mouth on later inspection. She had was the same height as james, without her heels on and they had the same blush. This girl, his sister Elizabeth, but the look in her eyes were a true horror story. Minuites passed in a spell binding family hug.

Nothing was said until james broke the silence. "so, erm, what happened, sis?". worry flooded his body at the thought of his sister in pain. Elizabeth looked up and shook her head, she couldnt bring herselve to tell james the truth, or anyone the truth for that matter.

They all sat around the dinning table until Elizabeth spoke up " so mum... is my room the same as it used to be? or have you changed it?" she smiled sweetly at her family. "oh yes dear" her mother whispered "i couldnt bring myself to change it, you still have to do your fitness things dont you?" with a look of sadness she waited for her daughters reply. " yes, of course, i would be dead if i didnt" she said grimly. "Hang on a minuite" James piched in "what do you mean, you would be dead without it?" he wasnt calm at all, death was a serious matter. "what dont i know?". Elizabeth stood up, kissed her brother on the cheek and bid them all good night in spanish, leaving very confused James as to why his sister was so mature and why she had just spoke in spanish- for his mother had just asked the same question. 


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth woke early the next morning, and slumped out of bed. She gazed out of the window, to view the beautifull 10 acre garden. She slung on a pair of gray jogging bottems, a white boob tube top and wrapped her hair in a long plait with a single, white ribbon. To finish her morning work out look, she put on a pair of white, stilleto heals, that was the only way she exersized.

she reached the back garden. It had a picture perfect pond (more like lake she repriminded herself), a little archad and a wall of long gray rocks. She started her jog. Around the pond, through the archad, over the rocks, around the pond, through the archad, over the rocks. Again and again she did this, for the fear of stopping would bring her of her cloud 9 of sanctury. After a while she slipped of the joggers and plunged into the pond, and did ten laps among the fish. She cast a time spell and noticed it was still only 6:30am. She rung her hair out and placed the joggers back on. She told herself that she would be back, doing a different rutine later, at night.

Elizabeth carefully walked up the steps to the kitchen, it was usual for her to have a fruit salad if possable after a work. She entered the kitchen, her hair starting to dry, and looked for the arrangment of berries she knew her mother would keep to one side. A wolf whistle sounded as she reached up to the shelf. She span around, wand aimed at a boy, the same age as herself no doubt. She looked around, never dropping her wand hand, and saw that james had 2 friends had been talking at the table when she had entered and she didnt relise. She told herself off for it, she needed to be more alert all the time! "its alright lizzy, its only sirius, he was joking" james uttered in a paniced tone. She glanced at the boy her her deathly grip. He was good looking alright, Shinning gray eyes, alot like her own, dark brown curled hair and his best feature by all was his lobsided grin. But none the less, she had to set things straight. " dont you ever, EVER do that again. Woman are not objects, I could kick your arse right now if you wernt a friend of james'" she growled in his ear. Sirius glumped momenterly, but regained his composure and smiled " of coure my lady, sorry for the, of better words, abuse" Elizabeth just grabbed an apple and stormed out. Her usual blonde hair red in anger and her eyes blazing black. " She is a metamorphus" james replied to the gwarking faces of Sirius and Remus.

Elizabeth was mad, to put it simply. That boy, however good looking could not get away with this. " They dont know me now, they dont know what tricks i have up my sleeve." she whispered to herself. She was damn good and pranks and by joove were they going to get it, she thought.

Back down stairs Remus piped up " so James , how come we have never met you lovely twin?" and at the same time Sirius said " why is she so fiesy?" and to both questions James could only wonder the answer too. Tell both of them that he didnt know and he wasnt sure he wanted to know anymore. 


End file.
